The present invention relates to an outer pack made preferably from board for wrapping around at least one object.
More particularly, it relates to an outer pack which has a top panel, two side panels and two base panel sections that overlap to at least some extent and form a base of the outer pack.
Outer packs of the above-mentioned general type are known in the art. A known outer pack is formed so that one base panel has openings while the other base panel has hook-shaped closure elements which engage the openings to join the two base panel sections together. European patent document EP-PS 0 233 078 discloses such an outer pack. In this pack an opening in the shape of a circular segment and a slit arrangement are provided to engage a hook-shaped closure element. It is extremely complicated and laborious to fit the hook-shaped closure element into the opening/slit.